


Sex, Demons and the aliens that live inside us.

by Lostinfantasy



Category: Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Children of Earth, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sex, Soulless Sam Winchester, Temporary Character Death - Jack Harkness, They have the sex, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostinfantasy/pseuds/Lostinfantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's dick kills people but Jack can't die. Two men in looking for hope and purpose find each in the most unlikely way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in between season 5 and 6 of supernatural but also after Children of earth. Hopefully it's not complete crap. Enjoy!

Following the appearance of alien race The 456 and the horrific events that followed, Jack didn’t know what to do with himself. With his team pretty much gone, he’d spent the last couple months roaming around, in search of something, in search of anything. He was trying to move on and move forward but he only seemed to ever make a step or two forward before some old memory just pushed him back, farther into his misery. A misery not even frivolous sex could fix. The weight of immortality never seemed as daunting as it did currently. Honestly all Jack wanted right here and now was to be able to die.

Sam Winchester was suddenly pulled out of hell and placed on earth, with not much purpose or reason to speak of and most of all no idea how he ended up there. All he knew was he didn’t seem to give a damn about much of anything. So he did what he was raised to do: he hunted. Hunted demons, and vampires, and really anything he came across. He didn’t care about the consequences because honestly he didn’t seem to remember what guilt or love or sympathy was. 

But here both men were: confused, broken, lonely and in search of anything to keep themselves going at least until tomorrow. A case brought them together but it wasn’t the case that kept them there. No, monsters and aliens, a friendship does not make. No, what kept them there is that through each other they found peace and understanding but most of all they found reason and purpose.


	2. Chapter 2

The motel room was dim. The walls painted a disgusting shade of puke green, seemingly lined in a thin layer of filth. Windows that were painted shut, with slight signs of rusting on the edges and partially blocked by the off-white curtains. The wood on the floor was rusted and dull, having probably not been waxed or even cleaned in years if not decades. The room smelled faintly of mold and dust. Perhaps not the ideal place to get hot and heavy but for now it had to do.

So Sam Winchester, a man of great stature and even greater physical strength, laid on the pastel sheets covered by nothing but the open air surrounding him and of course Jack’s strong, muscly body, that was firmed only by time and by the physical exertion that was required to fight aliens.

A slight peck on the lips turned into a heavy make out session and soon Jack’s hand was gliding slowly down Sam’s beautiful body. Jack felt Sam shuffle slightly beneath him. He looked into Sam’ hazel eyes, which didn’t seem quite as soulless and cold as usual, searching for a sign of approval to continue or to stop.

"Do you want this?" he asked.

"Yeah, it’s not that," Sam responded,” I just I feel obligated to warn you I have a reputation."

"I assure you I have quite the reputation as well," Jack counters.

Sam laughs but soon his face turns serious, “No, I mean everyone who has sex with me always seems to die.”

"Well then it’s a good thing that I can’t die, “Jack jokes as he returns to where he left off. His hand on Sam’s belt buckle. He fiddled with the buckle a little, his large hands unable to undo it, but eventually he got it. With Sam’s belt undone, the former time agent, was able to pull down his zipper and Sam subsequently wiggled out his jeans.

Sam’s plaid shirt came off, almost as easily. Jack didn’t even waste his time with unfastening the buttons on the gray and white plaid shirt, he simply just ripped it open and tossed on the ground.

"You’re clothes have to come off to," Sam almost demanded. Jack obliged. He undid his suspender and removed his shirt, revealing the true wonder of his body.  
And when it was all said and done with, both men had to admit that it was the best night either of them had had in while.


End file.
